the family tree
by tinks
Summary: when harry goes to privet drive he didnit expect to fall inlove and have an dramastic change in his apperance


Harry potter was awoken in the early hours of the morning.

He got out of bed and looked in the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw.

He no longer was 5ft 6" he was taller than 6ft and he had a six pak only then did he realise that he had perfect vision. He went over to his trunk and pulled out jeans and a nickleson top after mad-eyes threat his aunt had gone out and brought him a whole new wardrobe of clothes.

He walked out of his room and outside he then walked to the park and sat on the swing. He had been sitting on the swing for nearly 20 minutes when a girl with black hair sat on the swing next to him.

"Hey"she said

"Hey"he said

"You might want to put your wand away in your pocket before a muggle see's it" she said

"you're a witch"asked harry

"yeah I went to beaxutenbea but I'm transferring to Hogwarts"she said

"what house do you want to be in"asked harry

"well Gryffindor my cousin tonks said that harry potter is in that house and she said that I would probably like him"she said

"cool"he said

"what house are you in"she asked

"sixth year Gryffindor"said harry

"so you probably know him"she asked

"so whats your name"asked harry trying to change the subject.

"jade tonks"she said "and whats your name"

"harry"saidharry

"harry what"

"harry potter"he said

"really you must hate the fame"she said

"yeah really hate it"said harry

they were talking for a few hours and they didn't realise how close their faces were they both looked up at the same time and locked eyes jade moved forwards and kissed harry on the lips.

she quickly pulled away and started muttering her apologies harry just looked at her as she started to walk off. he quickly came to his senses and walked after her. he called after her and as she turned around he kissed her on the lips. he pulled away and said "you are in sixth year aern't you"

"yeah"she said

"well I've got to go but I might see you before school if I don't have to go into hiding"said harry

"I might ask tonks if I can come with you"said jade

"bye"he said and walked off in the other direction

jade ran home with a smile on her face. when she got in she went straight over to her bed and wrote in her diary.then she heard a knock at her door and went to open It.

"hey jade"said tonks

"oh hey"she said with a huge smile on her face

"what are you smiling at"asked tonks

"what oh nothing"said jade

"you just got kissed didn't you"said tonks

"no"said jade but she wasn't very good at lying so when tonks raised her eyebrows she gave in.

"oh my god he is sooo good at kissing"squealed jade

"who is"said tonks eagerly

"oh I don't kiss and tell"said jade

"did you kiss a muggle"said tonks

"eew no"said jade

"so it was a wizard"asked tonks

"yeah and a very powerful one"said jade

"it was Dumbledore wasn't it"joked tonks

"course tonks you know I can't resist the older man"said jade in a sarcastic voice

"I know it was chris the one I set you up with last month"

"no way"

"oh oh it was harry"said tonks

"no it wasn't"said jade but she couldn't control the blush on her cheeks

"so whats this about harry being a good kisser"said tonks

"it was so how do I put it short and caring"said jade

"I like long and passionate"said tonks

"well the second one was"said jade

"well we will have to talk about this later I need you to pack cause I'm taking you to your goddads house"said tonks

"will harry be there"asked a hopeful jade

"we are just going to pick him up"said tonks

so they left to 4 privet drive to meet up with the rest of the order.

#

"hey harry"said tonks when they got to his house the rest of his guards were there

"oh hey"said harry

"so whats this I hear about you being a good kisser"she said hopeing to get a blush out of him

"well what did you expect from the boy who lived" said harry with a charming smile on his face. tonks looked at him with an amused face

"right"said moody "here's your firebolt" said moody handing him his firebolt

"harry and jade will have to ride on one broom so that if we get attacked they won't split up" said moony

"ok" said harry jade blushed a little thinking about how close they would be.

"but can we go a little faster this time "pleaded harry & tonks at the same time.

"yeah if harry rode at full speed none of us would be able to keep up with him"snorted moody

"but I won't ride full speed, I might when I dive but that's it"said harry

"we'll see"said moony they all made there brooms hover and climed on them harry picked jade up and placed her on it before standing up on it and then sitting down

They rode for several hours they were starting to desend so harry had to go into a dive.

"when I tell you to pull on the broom pull as hard as you can until I tell you to stop" said harry

"ok" said jade

they went into a vertical dive. tonks who was now trailing behind them was screaming at them to pull out.they were at the top of the houses when harry told her to pull out

so they pulled out and touched the floor. jade stood up and put her arm around harry's waist and rested her head on his shoulder harry smiled and put his hand on the lower of her back just as tonks was landing.

"harry you could have killed yourself"said tonks

"you could have killed yourself trying to keep up with me"replied harry

"well lets get inside"said moony as he landed ,they walked inside and up the stairs to rons room.

"harry"said Hermione and ginny as they hugged him.

harry could see jade getting jelous so he gave ron a brotherly hug and then walked back to jade putting his arm around her waist.

"this is jade tonk's cousin"said harry

"hi"they all replied

jade could see ginny giving her an evil glare so she whispered to harry if he minded showing her to the toilet. he showed her to the toilet and waited outside while she fixed her make-up. when they went back to the room harry sat down and pulled jade on his lap she smiled seductively at him then started to play with his hair.

they were all talking about quidditch when moony walked in and called harry and jade

out. he took them to the meeting where everyone turned around and talked to them.

"um we need to tell you about sirius will in it he left half on this house and all the black money to each of you"said Dumbledore

"and"said jade

"we need to know if we can use these premesis for headquarters"asked Dumbledore

harry whispered to jade and she nodded.

"Only if we can decorate it"said jade

"that means our style"added harry

"sure"said dumbledore

moony escourted them up stairs to the top floor that harry did't know exsisted.

"before Sirius died he wanted to do something special for his godchildren so he made up these rooms for you"said moony

they went into jades room which had pink everywhere but in the middle it had king size bed with cream hangings and pillows.

They went into Harry's room he was shocked at what he saw. the whole room was paited red & gold but in the middle of the room was a broom holder and a snitch in a glass case his king size bed was at the back of the room and he had red quilt and pillows but one pillow had a h on it one had a j on it and one had a p on it.

What amazed harry the most was the fact that at the back of the room was a pensive.

"I'll just leave you to look around"said lupin

he walked away and down the stairs just as jade walked through the door.

"so do you like your room"asked harry

"yeah maybe we should do something like that for ginny & hermiones room"suggested jade

"and maybe we should sort that out tomorrow"said harry

"and whatever shall we do now"said jade sitting in his lap so she was straddeling him.

"well we could"he said leaning into kiss her there lips met and they sunk deeper into the kiss when ginny walked into the room.

they pulled apart quickly and looked at her.

"um I just came to see if yoyu wanted to play exploding snap with me ron and hermione"saidn ginny

"yeah we'll be down in a minute"replied harry

ginny sent jade an evil glare as she walked out of the room.

"you might want to freshen up"said harry

"what"said jade she went and looked in the mirror she pulled her hair downa nd fixed her make-up and said "you ready to go"

"yeah just let me get changed"said harry

jade walked in her room puled out a jean mini skirt and a pink halter top.

"you coming jade"said harry through the door

"yeah I'll be down in a minute"said jade

she put on the skirt and the halter top and then put on her ballet type shoes she walked down stairs to rons room and looked in she saw ron talking to Hermione and ginny flirting to harry.

She walked over to harry and sat down next to him putting her hand on the inside of his leg .

"kids dinner"shouted mrs weasley

they all went to dinner harry sat next to remus and jade sat next to tonks.

they had a nice dinner and all decided to go up to harry's room so that they could talk.

as jade walked through the door she felt someone pinch her butt when she turned around she saw ron. he winked at her and walked past her to get into the room.

she got an idea to get back at him for violating her.

she walked over to where harry was sitting on the bed and straddeled his back starting to massage his shoulders. she could see ron starting to give harry an evil glare. she whispered to harry that she needed to speak to him. he nodded that he heard and spun around so that she was straddeling his front. she saw this the perfect chance. she leaned him in a kissed his lips biting his top lip as she pulled apart."hey guys we'll be back in a minute"said jade as they left she could see ron eyeing her so she put harry's hand on her butt


End file.
